


Maybe it's Fate

by Kirrkland



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrkland/pseuds/Kirrkland
Summary: Ashe felt a hand wrap around around his wrist and when he turned to look he saw him, the man he thought was dead, the man he mourned over, the man he 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥."Dedue? You're... alive?"Dedue only nodded and pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. Ashe stiffened before quickly gripping onto his clothes and crying into his shoulder.Or, Ashe and Dedue fall in love and then the war starts and Ashe thinks Dedue is dead.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The war has just begun. Edelgard has been revealed as the flame emperor, Dimitri is slowly losing his wits and Claude, he's angry he didn't realize it sooner. As for the professor, they're completely calm, continuing their teaching like there's nothing wrong. However, one little blue lion is terrified for the war

\---------------------------

"Ashe!" Ashe was snapped out of his trance when he heard the professor call his name. "Yes! Sorry..." The professor gives Ashe an unsure look before continuing the lecture.

After class, the professor calls on Ashe to say back to talk.

"So, what is going on?" The professor gives Ashe a knowing look, knowing something is going on.

"It's just that... after Jeritza turned out to be the black night and Monica turned out to be Kronya, I've been on edge. Who else could turn out to be someone evil or someone that we're fighting against?"

Slowing nodding, the professor pats his shoulder, "Do not worry, we will all protect eachother if someone else isn't who they say they are."

And someone else wasn't.

\---------------------------

Seeing Edelgard's face in the armour of the flame emperor was not something any of the blue lions expected, not something the leader himself expected. Ashe however was afraid, this flame emperor had more power than they thought. A whole empire under her control. She could even start a war.

Psychotic laughter echoed throughout the Holy Tomb, coming from none other than Dimitri, "Is this some kind of twisted joke?!"

"I've been looking for you... I will take that head from your shoulders and hang it from the gates of Enbarr!"

Ashe watched in horror as Dimitri, the one who lead the blue lions, the one who was always kind and levelheaded, his friend, slowly go insane, killing anyone in his path as he ran to Edelgard.

The Holy Tomb filled with sounds of bone breaking, people yelling and blood splattering. Dimitri finally reached Edelgard when Hubert came and then they were both gone.

The church was in unease after the reveal of the flame emperor and the news of a war. The Black Eagles were in shambles, they didn't have their leader. The leader who turned out to be one of the churches biggest enemies. The Blue Lions weren't much better, Dimitri wasn't himself and they were all worried about him. Ashe tried to talk to him but was pushed away by Dedue, telling him that it wasn't the right time.

"Ashe, I'm sorry. You just shouldn't have to see him this way."

"It's fine, Dedue. He's shaken like the rest of us, only more so."

"Ashe, tell me, are you scared for the war?"

\---------------------------

During the entire war Ashe knew he had to be strong, fighting their friends at the gates of the church. 

In a battle between Ashe and Hubert he was struck by strong dark magic, losing his ability to stand up with how much pain he was in. Dedue saw and came to his aid immediately, striking down Hubert until he teleported out.

"Ashe! Are you okay?" Dedue ran up to him, helping him sit up, "Take a concoction please, I'll get Mercedes here as quick as I can." 

"I'm okay, just need the concoction, getting Mercedes shouldn't be necessary." Ashe quickly drank the concoction, feeling better almost immediately.

"Alright then... are you ready to fight?"

"I'm always ready to protect our friends."

\---------------------------

"We did it, they've retreated for now! I'm so proud of all of you." The professor decided to celebrate with the Blue Lions and the other houses and students who decided to stay.

Dedue noticed Ashe sneak off onto one of the benches and decided to follow him.

"Oh hello Dedue. Sorry I left I'm just... a little shaken up after everything. We know they'll come back with even more soldiers."

"Yes. We do, but we shouldn't dwell on that, only think how we won for now." Dedue sat down next to Ashe and held out his hand.

Ashe easily took it, "Thank you, Dedue, so very much."

Dedue looked at Ashe with a fond look in his eyes, before he made the move to cup his face, "I never thought I was capable of feeling love... much less for a boy but I've fallen deeply and truly in love with you Ashe."

"Oh Dedue," Ashe quickly sucked in a breath, "I am the same way, you're the only one who thinks I can succeed, the only one who believed in me. Thank you."

"And you're one of the few who wasnt afraid of me and accepted me easily, thank you Ashe. Can I..."

He pulled Ashe's face a bit closer, moving his hand to the back of his neck, playing a bit with his hair.

"Please..." 

Dedue connected their lips. It was gentle and slow, holding all the love they felt for eachother. Ashe didn't know where to place his hands, deciding to rest them on Dedue's chest as the kissed heated up, lips sliding together at a faster pace. Slowly, they pulled away, Dedue still holding Ashe's face.

"Oh goddess... that was... very very nice." Ashe chuckled.

Dedue just looked at him fondly, not knowing how to continue.

"Dedue... would you like to be my lover? I know you said you fell in love with me but I'd still like to ask because after a kiss you could've changed-"

"Ashe, love, slow down. I would be honored to be your lover, if you will be mine."

Ashe's smile grew 10x wider and he wrapped his arms around Dedue's neck, hugging tightly. 

"Oh Dedue, thank you!"

\---------------------------

They came back, with more soldiers. The church knew it was going to happen eventually so they got a bit more prepared. What did they didn't expect was to lose the church and lose both Rhea and Byleth.

Ashe was distraught, Dedue told him to leave, to get out of there, so he did. He thought Dedue would find him, he thought he would come with him. But he didn't, he went with Dimitri.

Ashe wasn't hurt, he knew how loyal Dedue was but he missed him. The man he loved disappeared along with Dimitri and when the professor came back 5 years later and recruited the Blue Lions to beat Edelgard, only Dimitri came. Where was Dedue?

"Dimitri, where is Dedue?" Ingrid asked as they were sitting around the conference table discussing battle plans.

"He took my spot at the execution. He chose my life over his."

Ashe froze. Dedue was gone. He quickly stood up and ran, he didn't know why or where he was headed but he kept going until he reached Dedue's old room.

As soon as he entered the room, he broke down in sobs, laying on the bed.

He kept crying and crying until he fell asleep, the faint scent of Dedue being the only thing giving him some sense of comfort.

\---------------------------

The next battle spot was the great bridge of Myrddin, they were to battle empire soldiers and some old friends. Ashe didn't know whether or not he could follow through with it but he had to. At least for Dedue. While fighting, he wasn't expected to be met with a very very familiar face he missed so much.

\---------------------------

Ashe felt a hand wrap around around his wrist and when he turned to look he saw him, the man he thought was dead, the man he mourned over, the man he 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥.

"Dedue? You're... alive?"

Dedue only nodded and pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. Ashe stiffened before quickly gripping onto his clothes and crying into his shoulder.

"I thought you died! Dimitri told us that you took his place!"

Dedue pulls back to look Ashe in the eyes, he puts a hand on his cheek and wipes away his tears.

"People from Duscur, they saved me, for helping them five years ago."

"Thank the goddess..." Ashe continues to look into Dedue's eyes, slowly noticing the sorrow in them. "What's wrong, Dedue?"

"Is prince Dimitri okay? Are you okay?"

"Dedue, Dimitri is fine, maybe a little insane but nothing the professor can't help. And me, I'm okay, at least, now I am. I was so worried, I gave up hope after a while and just accepted that you were probably gone and I-"

"Shhh... it's okay, I'm here now. And I'm not leaving you, ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread :] if there's any mistakes on this chapter that's why

After Dedue got back they had the tiniest celebration before going back to focusing solely on the war. Ashe was a little upset, he wanted to spend more time with Dedue that didn't involve thinking about death.

Dedue noticed how down Ashe has been, worrying it had something to do with being back he chose to avoid Ashe to give him some space, instead of talking to him. That did nothing to lift Ashe's spirits and just made him even sadder.

\---------------------------

In the middle of the fight at Gronder Field, while Ashe finished off an Empire soldier he felt a piercing pain in his abdomen and he screamed, a painful, desperate scream. He fell to the ground with a thud, waiting for the pain to subside and for death to take him. As soon as he looked up he was faced with none other than Dedue. 

"Dedue... are you crying?" Ashe gave Dedue a fond, but pained smile. "I've never seen you cry before..."

Dedue crouched down to try and help Ashe sit up, as soon as he tried Ashe whimpered in pain. 

"It hurts Dedue, am I going to die?" Ashe quietly whispered.

"No, no you can't. I love you so much you can't die okay? I'll call over Mercedes, I'll... I'll do something I promise." 

"Maybe I'll actually die instead of you... maybe it's fate." Ashe felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'll miss you... I love you."

Dedue yelled for someone, anyone, he didn't care. He just needs someone to save Ashe. "Shhh... just save your breath... you can't die like this."

Ashe winced a bit at the pain in Dedue's voice but more at the wound in his abdomen. He felt himself getting heavier as if he were ready to fall asleep, but he couldnt go, he had to stay for Dedue.

"Please just stay with me... I need you with me, Dedue, I'm scared..." The fear started taking a hold of Dedue once again as he heard Ashe's words start to slur and his eyes started fluttering shut, he could tell he was drifting.

"No no, Ashe stay awake. You need to open your eyes and listen to my voice. Ashe please... Mercedes! Annette! Ingrid! Please!"

Annette heard faint yells of her name and immediately knew something was wrong, especially since it was Dedue's voice. Thinking the worst, not knowing where Mercedes was, she ran towards where Dedue was.

As soon as she arrived, seeing Ashe's almost limp body in Dedue's trembling arms she froze. "Dedue what happened?!"

The tears were still streaming down Dedue's cheeks and sobs spilled from his lips making it difficult to speak, "I- I dont know, I just heard him scream and ran over then I saw he was collapsed on the group with a stab wound in his abdomen."

Annette handed Dedue a concoction hoping Ashe was still awake enough to drink, however he was completely unconscious.

"How do I make him drink it, he'll die, what do I do?" That's when he actually thought of something, he knows how he can save him, but not by just sitting around like an idiot.

He tipped the concoction into his own mouth and curled over Ashe to press his lips to his, slowly letting the concoction into Ashes mouth, forcing him to take it.  
  
Mercedes who has just got there from across the field placed a gentle hand on Dedue's shoulder has he delivered the last of the concoction. He pulled away to meet Mercedes soft, gentle, and reassuring smile.

“He’s still okay,” she said softly. “You’re doing so well, Dedue. I know it hurts.”

Dedue looked back down to Ashe and ran his hand through his silver locks, "All I care about is if he survives, I'll do anything to keep him with us. I love him."

\---------------------------

Ashe's green eyes finally flutter open. Looking over to his side he's met with Dedue's sleeping face. Is the war over? Is he hurt? Is everyone safe? He had so many questions.

However his worries wash away when he hears Dedue speak up, "Ashe! You're awake, thank the goddess, I was so worried. I thought you died in my arms, but thankfully Annette and Mercedes came just in time and they saved you."

Then Ashe hears the sweet voice of Mercedes as she walks in, "Don't lie to him like that, Dedue. You're the real reason he survived."

Ashe's notices the slight scarlet hue run across Dedue's cheeks. Dedue chuckles nervously at Mercedes words, "Mercedes, all I did was give him a concoction."

That's when Ashe gives Dedue a confused look, "How did you give it me when I was unconscious?"

Mercedes gives me a little chuckle, "It was actually quite surprising what he did, I was expecting it. He should tell you himself though."

She nods to them and heads out of the infirmary.

Silence falls upon the room. Ashe decides to be the first to speak up, "So, you said you'd tell me how you gave me the concoction. So how'd you do it?"

The scarlet hue is back on Dedue's cheeks, "Well, I had to put it in my mouth and um... then kissed you to make you drink it."

Now it's Ashe's turn to flush, "You kissed me? In front of them?"

"It was the only way you'd drink it." Dedue looked down at his hands.

Ashe tries his hardest to hold back his laughter but it's all for naught as he bursts into laughter. The sound is lovely to Dedue's ears and he smiles just at hearing it. 

"You're so adorable, Dedue, thank you for doing that for me. Ah- Ow. Probably shouldn't move too much." Dedue shoots Ashe a worried look and Felix shoots a reassuring one back at him, "Dedue, I'm fine."

That doesn't stop Dedue from continuing to look at him with worry, "I will always worry about you, my love.

Ashe then sits up in the bed and grabs Dedue's collar, then connects their lips in a kiss.

It's like the first time all over again. A kiss filled with the love they share for one another. Eventually, Ashe let's go of Dedue's collar just to wrap his arms around Dedue's neck as Dedue puts his hands on Ashe's waist. They continue to kiss until they realize they both need to breathe.  
  
Pulling away Ashe flushes even harder, face gone a complete crimson. "Dedue... I love you..."

Dedue smiles ear to ear, a smile that is completely real and actually reaches his eyes.

"You know what you said about this being fate? Maybe it is fate..." Dedue holds both of Ashe's hands in his own

Ashe smiles wide, "I'm finally here in your arms with no worries, that is all I've ever wanted."

As long as they have eachother by their sides, they can survive anything.


End file.
